


Love Stings

by CaptainJackSparrow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drinking, Gay Bar, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampires, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJackSparrow/pseuds/CaptainJackSparrow
Summary: Vampire!Connor and Human!Jared





	Love Stings

Jared had spotted the man staring at him from across the bar. Jared smirked slightly to himself, straightening his back as he waited to see if the boy would come over and chat him up. 

Sure enough, soon the boy was making his way over to Jared. He slid into the seat next to him, casually ordering a beer.

"What do you want?" The boy asked, flashing Jared a grin. "It's on me." 

"A strawberry daiquiri please." Jared hummed, leaning closer to Connor and tilting his head to the side. Connor smirked and waved his hand at the bartender and the man scrambled to get their drinks.

"The name's Connor." He said, extending his hand.

"Jared." Jared took the hand and Connor brought Jared's hand to his lips, gently pressing a kiss there.

"Well, Jared, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you." Connor smiled as their drinks arrived. Jared took his daiquiri and began sipping on it, he vaguely noticed that Connor didn't drink his beer. Connor slid the bartender some money.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." Connor said, his voice smooth and calm.

"Well, first off, I'm a Sagittarius." Jared grinned, taking a longer sip of his drink. Connor let out a low, rumbling laugh.

"Scorpio." Connor replied, Jared cocked an eyebrow at him.

"My horoscope said to beware of a Scorpio."

Before Jared knew it, he was stumbling up the steps to his house, dragging Connor along behind him. Jared got out his key and fumbled with it on the door, trying to get it open.

"Need some help there?" Connor teased as Jared finally slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Shut up and get in here." Jared slurred, backing into the house and tugging Connor inside. Connor shut the door behind them and connected their lips. The two stumbled around like this for a second, blindly trying to find the couch as they made out. Finally, the back of Jared's legs hit the edge of the sofa and sent him tumbling down onto it, Connor landing on top of him.

Connor didn't waste a second in continuing. He started to bite at Jared's lip before deciding to move to the boy's neck, gently pressing kisses and sucking there. After a dozen or so hickeys, Jared felt a sharp pang in his neck as Connor bit him. Except, this wasn't a usual bite he'd normally get from his male lovers, this one was sharp, and made his vision go blurry for a second.

"Ow! What the hell!" Jared shrieked, desperately trying to shove Connor off of him. Connor held the boy down, continuing whatever he was doing. "What are you doing!"

"Hush." Was all the reply Jared received as his head began to spin. He felt like he was going to be sick, what the hell was Connor doing to him.

A minute after Jared had stopped all efforts in trying to get Connor off of him, the boy pulled away, wiping his mouth a bit. Jared stared up at him, horrified as blood dribbled down his chin and onto Jared's shirt.

"Get out." Jared said coldly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Jared-" Connor tried to reach at him.

"Get out! Now!" Jared scrambled away from Connor, grabbing at his neck. "I never want to see you again!"

Connor sat there for a moment, watching Jared.

"I'll see you when you're ready, then." He mumbled before peeling himself off of the couch and leaving.

Jared laid on the couch and cried.


End file.
